<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thrustment by dcb_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001619">thrustment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcb_z/pseuds/dcb_z'>dcb_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyper Light Drifter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Tentacles, i dont think this qualifies as dubcon, i know the title is absurd but there is a reason for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcb_z/pseuds/dcb_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drifter finds his back pinned against a wall for what is certainly not the first time in his life. But for once, he isn't sure if it's a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Drifter/Judgement (Hyper Light Drifter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thrustment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the hyper light drifter discord planted this seed into my head and now you all get to deal with this. to my roommate: i am so, so sorry.</p>
<p>btw this hasnt been proofread lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he came down into the Abyss to destroy the Immortal Cell, this is <em> not </em> what he expected. A fight was what he anticipated, had prepared for. Not… whatever the hell this had turned into. He wasn’t even sure what chain of events had led to Judgement taking him, slipping its tendrils up his skirt and beneath his clothing, completely disarming him with his surprise. Static had filled his mind as the being that once loomed over him reduced itself to something only a head or so taller than him, bringing him in close to it in some foreign display of intimacy, undressed him. And now...</p>
<p>Judgement’s sharp fingers pressed into his bare thighs, holding him up against the cold wall; his own fingers drew lines <em> somewhere </em> along the thing’s pitch-black exterior, his arms draped over its shoulders. Above him, that unchanging diamond stared down at him, watching his eyes squeeze shut in a silent gasp as Judgement’s hips pressed against him, sliding its length deeper into him. It was a strange feeling: not quite warm, not quite regular; no, it was more like some kind of tentacle pressing its way into him.</p>
<p>Somewhere deep in his mind, Drifter wanted to be repulsed by this. But a warm static filled his mind instead as Judgement pinned him here-- distantly, he wondered if it was the sound of the eldritch being’s arousal. He exhaled shakily as he felt it rolling its hips into him, somehow knowing all the right places to stroke.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, wanting to block out the bright eye above him. A soft keen escaped his lips as he felt Judgement’s claws threaten to break skin. “<em> Look at me, </em>” it seemed to say. Reluctantly, Drifter opened his eyes, lifting his purple-flushed face to meet the face above his.</p>
<p>Drifter’s hands slid down, resting on Judgement’s upper arms. The thing’s pace was steady and, despite its size, seemed to have foregone all pain for pleasure. Maybe it was just a side effect of it being so deeply-rooted in his mind. He wasn’t exactly in the mental state to debate the possibilities with himself. </p>
<p>A tendril extended from somewhere within the void of Judgement’s body and stroked Drifter’s cheek. He wanted to tilt his head away, but his body seemed to lean into the touch. It cupped his face as he let out a trembling moan, feeling the pleasure building up within him. “<em> Mine, </em>” he felt it say within his mind. The voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. As if to punctuate the claim, Judgement thrust sharply into Drifter.</p>
<p>“F-ffuck!” Drifter cried sharply, arching his back and hearing the metallic noise of his helmet hitting the wall behind him. He was expecting his breath to catch in his throat, for a cough to rise from his lungs, just as it always did. But nothing happened. It could only be Judgement’s influence on him.</p>
<p>He was panting now and, if this bizarre intimacy had taught him to read this being any better, he would almost say that Judgement was growing closer to a climax of its own. Every thrum of the static in his mind read <em> more, want, more </em> as Judgement shifted its weight against Drifter, pressing him more firmly against the wall. He could feel sweat beneath his helmet, beneath his mask, beneath Judgement’s maddening tendrils that now caressed every detail of his naked body. It seemed to wrap around every part of him, exploring more than just his mind now.</p>
<p>Drifter’s head lolled forward as needy moans weaved their way into his breaths, coming hot and fast now, somehow in time with the thrusts of Judgement’s hips. Every movement of the being’s length shot sparks of pleasure through his body, building its way to a fire inside of him.</p>
<p>Then, too soon, he felt the release, and his head went back again, teeth unclenching with a cry of pleasure as wave over wave washed through his body. His shoulders tensed, his claws digging deep into Judgement’s arms. If it hurt at all, Judgement certainly didn’t show it. Instead, Drifter felt the being press its forehead (if he could even consider it that) against the visor of his helm. It was shuddering against him, and the static filling his mind had grown erratic-- quickly, Drifter realized that it, too, had climaxed with him.</p>
<p>Through half-lidded eyes he watched the lines of the diamond flicker above him as Judgement came down from its climax. At length, Drifter willed himself to relax what would have been a blood-drawing grip on Judgement’s upper arms. He could hear the static in his mind calming as the being withdrew itself from him.</p>
<p>Drifter expected it to let him go or to kill him. He supposed it heard that thought, because the next thing it did was slowly go to its knees, sliding Drifter down the wall with it, until Drifter was something along the lines of being in its lap. Its hands rested on his hips as the tendril on Drifter’s cheek slipped beneath his chin, tilting his face up.</p>
<p>They stared at each other in silence for several long moments.</p>
<p>
  <span>It was impossible to tell what kind of expression Judgement was making. “What are you going to do with me?” Drifter whispered, voice still hoarse. Staring at that diamond still brought back chilling memories of coughing fits, of nightmares of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing him over and over, of sleepless nights spent pushing himself to his limits out of desperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tendril brushed over his lips as the static within his mind hummed. It seemed to calm Drifter’s disquiet, and he would have hated it for that if he could’ve. Then, lowly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll see.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>